A Cup Of Winter Hot Chocolate
by EndlessleyIntoxicated
Summary: The goal for everyone, is to have the BEST winter break ever. Two body temperature changing Weeks at a Mountain. Skiing. Cute snow boys. Competion. Hot Chocolate. Cold, almost to the point of freezing. Winter is the time of Snuggling & Cuddling & MistleToe.


**New Story  
enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Hey hon." My mom said, she took a seat on the edge of my bed. I groaned and then yawned. "Hey?" I said, and then sat up leaning against my headboard.  
I stared at her waiting for her to talk. "Well.I have a surprise for you." She said. A smile broke across my face. "What is it?" i asked with eagerness.  
_A new pair of shoes?_ _The new Dolce & Gabanna dress that's pink?_ _New phone?_ "Me and your father booked for our family & your friends a 2 week trip to Adirondack mountain." My mom said. I squealed with delight. " .gosh. This is seriously going to be the Best Winter Break EVER!" I said as i started jumping on my bed.  
"Calm down Massie." My mom left my room. I ran all the way over to my table, jumping over my white couch in the process. Sending a text to all of my friends, I jumped up in down

MBlock: Ski Trip.2 Weeks. At Adirondack Mt.

KGregory: Yay!

CLyons:Totally Awesome :)

ARivera: What do we pack?

DMarvil: Clothes! Exactly!!!

MBlock: 2 GREAT WORDS. Shopping Trip

ARivera: When?

MBlock: 1 hour.

KGregory: When do we leave?

MBlock: tmrrw Morning.

DMarvil:See u in an hour.

* * *

We Walked in to "The North Face"  
We Walked over to the coats and Sweater. "This is cute! To bad they don't have it in purple" I say, holding up a Denali Jacket. "Wait! I found a purple." I announced.  
Dylan laughed then said, "I call the blue." She grabbed the one i just put back on the rack. Claire picked up a White and Gray , Alicia a light blue and Kristen a brown one.  
I think shes going for a woodsy look. But its not gonna work for her, considering were going to be in snow. That is White.

"Okay moving on to..... Foot Wear." I said, then we all headed to the footwear. "I call these" Alicia said quickly, she held a pair of Black Abby II. Claire grabbed the all white ones and

Dylan snatched up the Espresso brown colored ones. "Aw mass Kris. There's no more other colors." Alicia said in a fake sad voice. "Oh its all good. We have these." I bent down and grabbed a longer pair of boots. They were both brown. I handed Kristen the same pair. All we need is.... Gloves, Scarves, and hats.

Over by the gloves area, we picked up the color of gloves that matched our jackets. There was no brown so Kristen grabbed white. The hats were in the same section. "Hm, i think-" I was cut off by my cell, which was playing the song Sneaker Night by Vanessa Hudgens. Old song, i know. "Hello" I answered. I grabbed 5 white scarfs. " Massie, where are you?" my mom.

"The North Face. Getting gear." I replied and then grabbed 5 White with brown and light blue stripes at the bottom Keen Beanie hats. "Well you have 30 minutes to get home."

"Why?" i asked. "Were leaving for the mountains today. " my mom explained. But she sounded like she wanted to tell me something else.  
Oh.

"Um, yeah we're leaving now." I hung up and turned to face my friends. "What?" Dylan asked.

"Uhm change of plans. Were leaving today."

* * *

_(Skiping past the whole packing process)_

When we arrived at the Adirondack Mountain, I jumped out of the Car. It was about 15 Degrees out here. "Um i know its the mountain but does it seriously have to be cold out her?" I asked as

everyone got out of the car. "Well massie it is the mountain and there is snow." Alicia said in a Duh! voice. "Leesh i know that! Im just wondering if it needs to be this cold" i retorted.

We got settled into our huge cabin. Me Claire, Alicia,Kristen and Dylan shared a room. But we cant Complain considering it was humungous.

After we put all of our clothes away all of us went out to the living room where All of our parents sat on the sofas talking. "So, we're all going down to the lodge to get some hot chocolate." I explain.

"okay, well be back before dark so you dont stumble over the ground." My dad said. It caused all of our parents to laugh. I ran out of there as fast as i could, with My friends following.

I opened the door to the lodge.

"It is so warm in here" Claire said, she was rubbing her hands together. I nodded my head in a agreement. five deep guy laughs came from across the room in a booth. i found us a table and we all took a seat. Everyone ordered a Hot Chocolate w/ whip cream. Dylan ordered some with extra whipped cream. I stared at the container of sugar, Then looked up. Right there.

Across the room. Was Derrick and all of his Friends.

Derrick stared at me. I looked down immediatly Me and Derrick havent seen eachother since 7th grade. A bunch of foot steps walked, toward us.

"Oh, hey You guys." Alicia said sweetly. Its like she knew they were going to be here. _Unless..._

.My Mom. Knew. Thats. What. She Was. Going. To. Tell. Me.

"Hey Massie" Derrick slid in the booth next to me. I grabbed my mug of hot chocolate and took a drink to keep from responding.

My Winter Break was Going to be just like my cup of Hot Chocolate. _Hot & Nasty._

* * *

I will update soon ... Maybe.

LoveYa (:

Gabby


End file.
